Truth Or Dare?
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: Its the truth and dare game with Tuff Puppy,Adventure Time and some random characters as well. Im also appear in this story as cameo


_Alright folks im back!...another crossover story is awaiting you all...how about the truth and dare story featuring TUFF Puppy characters and Adventure time characters...inspired by BossKing109 story... And i almost forgot...few cameo from a person and characters you know will appear...and im also appear as cameo as well!...enjoy the story!_

_dont forget to review!..._

Prologue

"finn why are we going at marceline house again"asked jake as he and finn enter the cave of vampire queen

"for the game truth and dare"replied 18 year old finn as he knocked the door

fionna(18 years old),cake,marshall,Gumball,Bubblegum,flame prince(18),flame princess(18),Ice king,ice queen,gunter,lady,Mo-chro,Kitty,Dudley,chief,keswick,snaptrap,larry,Ollie, Francisco and other random characters

"wow..."said jake in shock of all people that he sees and he knew

"why is everyone we know here?" finn asked marceline

"Because i invite them all you dummy" said marceline" oh well... you the last one arrive...

"Alright lets begin the game"exclaimed marshall

Chapter 1

Dudley: Oh pick me,pick me!

marshall: mr snaptrap... truth or dare?

snaptrap: umm...truth!

marceline:

marshall: ok what do you hate most?

snaptrap: The Tuff! and Larry...

larry: hey!

snaptrap: ok kitty truth or dare?

kitty: Dare suckers

snaptrap: i dare you...kick Timmy Turner butt

Timmy: ...oh fudge...

kitty: *kick timmy*

Timmy: ow!

Dudley: my turn!. umm PG...i dare you*whispers in PG ears*

PG: no way!

jake: you have to do it man...

PG: alright...

PG walks over to PB and quickly kisses her lips.

PG: sorry PB...

PB:* stay silent*

larry: my turn!...umm keswick truth or dare?

keswick: D-dare

larry: i dare you...ummm...skip your turn!, hahaha!

keswick: darn it!

larry: truth or dare LSP!

LSP: dare!

larry: i dare you...hit kitty katswell with frying pan!

LSP:...ok...

kitty:WHAT!?

LSP:* hit kitty with frying pan* there...all done

kitty: ow!...oh yeah well my turn!. truth or dare larry!

larry: truth sucker

marshall: coward...

kitty: well what is your favourite anime characters!

larry: umm..umm

snaptrap: sailor moon...hahaha!

larry: shut up!

PB: my turn. marceline truth or dare?

marceline: Dare of course

PB: I dare you to* whispers in marceline ears*

marceline: *Red Face* oh man, Bonnie

Finn: What'd she say...

marshall: marcy needs to tongue kiss finn for a minute.

Finn: WHAT!?

marceline: Oh so you are saying that i am a horrible person to date?

Finn: No!,You cool marceline!,It's just-

marceline: Then kiss me, coward! *Begins to make out with finn*

Marceline and Finn end up into marceline's room and the door closes.

Cosmo: now that what i call rated PG...

Wanda: Oh shut up cosmo!

Timmy: my turn!. umm kitty-

kitty: already do it-

Timmy: Oh,umm Gumball-

PG:*Stops making out with PB* huh?

Timmy: *Disgusted* eww!,yuck!, nevermind-

Brandon: pick me!,

Timmy: Ok brandon truth or dare?

Brandon: dare baby!

Timmy: I dare you to throw PB and PG with bucket of water

Brandon: ok...

He immediatly throw a water at PB and PG that still make out..

PB and PG: HEY!

Brandon: sorry...truth and dare game...ask Timmy...

PB and PG: TIMMY!

Timmy: sorry...cant help myself...

Chapter 2

Cheif: my turn!. ummm fionna truth or dare?

fionna: dare

Cheif: Ok, i dare you kick keswick butt...

Keswick: What!?...

Fionna: *kick keswick butt*

Keswick: Ow!, oh yeah...w-well my t-turn!, marshall truth or d-dare?

marshall: Dare

Keswick: I dare you to* whispers in marshall ears*

Marshall: *blushes* oh man, my sister already do it, now me?

Fionna: whats wrong?

Marshall: ummm* kiss her lips*

Fionna: *suprise*

Marshall immediatly carry fionna to his room and closed the door...

Cosmo: Rated PG!...hahaha!

Wanda: *hit cosmo with frying pan* Shut your PIE!

kitty: ok ok me next. Lady truth or dare?

Lady:(in korean) Dare

Kitty: i want you and Lord race to the tree house without using your power

lady and Lord races to the tree house belong to finn and jake.

Brandon: my turn. umm dudley truth or dare?

Dudley: dare

Brandon: i dare you to trash butch hartman office

Dudley: ok!

Run to the nickelodeon office...

Kitty: seriously...

Brandon: yeah,...

just then finn and marceline came out of Marceline's room with their hair little messed up

PB: So did you guys having fun?

Marceline: *blushes* shut up

Ollie: what took you both soo long?

Finn: we ended up falling asleep

Wanda: so i guess we're expecting a child?

Poof: Poof poof!

Marceline: well...we can't really remember if we used a condom or not.

Timmy: now that just sick!...

Marceline: But it was fun *seductively* i hope we can do it again soon, finn

Finn *faces turns red* Anyway...wheres dudley, lady, lord marshall lee and fionna?

Brandon: simple...i dare dudley Puppy to trash down Butch Hartman office, kitty dare lady and lord races to finn and jake tree house and keswick dare marshall lee to make out with fionna, plus i can heard them moaning inside the rooms...i guess fionna is the one who moaning inside that room now...

Finn: Oh Glob...

Marceline: Oh cool they turn to do it!

Brandon: ok ok, dudley should back for now...so does lady and lord

just then Dudley with lady and lord arrived tiredly...

Jake: lady are you alright?

Lady: (in korean) im fine, a glass of water would be fine, dont forget give to Mo-chro too

jake stretches his arms into the kitchen, make two glasses of water and give to lady and lord

Lady and Lord: (in korean and Morse code) thank you...

Brandon: so... hows the trip?

Dudley: man it was rough!...

Brandon: butch is gonna really take a break today...

Kitty: what taking fionna and marshall so long?

Cosmo: while we wait for them its my turn!, Wanda truth or dare?

Wanda: Dare!

Cosmo: I dare you...be a human for an Hour!

Wanda: fine! *Turns into human* there!

Chapter 3

Francisco: my turn, PB truth or dare?

PB: Dare

Francisco: i dare you to take off Timmy clothes!

Timmy: WHAT!?

PB: sorry...*take off Timmy clothes*

Timmy: Oh man!

just then fionna and marshall came out from marshall's room, with their hail messed up a bit

Keswick: so did your guys h-having fun?

Marshall:* blushes* oh shut up

Fionna: *Giggles* we should do it sometimes marshall...

marshall: yeah...


End file.
